dragonagefandomcom_es-20200217-history
Entrada del códice: El Imperio Orlesiano
} |sóloextracto = } |sortkey = Imperio Orlesiano |nombre = El Imperio Orlesiano |image = Mapa de Orlais.jpg |px = 270px |número DAO = 128 (+5 CG) |categoría DAO = Cultura e historia |ubicación DAO = Book on Arl Eamon's desk in Redcliffe Castle - Main Floor |categoría DA2 = Lugares |ubicación DA2 = Wounded Coast in Act 1, in the north-west near the Tal-Vashoth cavern |curiosidades = * La referencia a la pintura en las perreras de Pinaculo se basa en el hábito de fereldeno de pintar a sus sabuesos de guerra mabari con kaddis. * A pesar de que el códice menciona que todos los títulos formales permanecen abolidos en el 9:20 del Dragón, hay muchas referencias de nobles orlesianos que los tienen antes de esa fecha (Gran Duque Gratien, en la Era Bendita, siendo uno de los ejemplos más claros)Reville. Una entrevista con David Gaider también sugiere que los títulos nobles han sido restaurados. Entrevista con David Gaider |apariciones = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition |número DAI = 36 (+1 FdH, +1 EN, +1 ED) |categoría DAI = Lugares (Inquisition) |ubicación DAI = The Hinterlands, inside the house at Lake Luthias, nearby where Blackwall is first encountered |texto = Hay muchos señores y señoras en Val Royeaux. Y me refiero a eso, literalmente. Antaño, el sistema de títulos nobiliarios de Orlais era laberíntico: había barones, baronesas, baronets y vicebarones y toda una plétora más, cada uno con sus propios orígenes y sus propios matices de comparación. La aristocracia orlesiana es antigua y muy dada a la competición. Toda la nobleza juega al "Gran Juego", como lo llaman, quiera o no. Es un juego de reputación y padrinazgo, donde se realizan movimientos y el escándalo es la principal arma. No es un juego agradable ése. Se ha derramado más sangre como resultado del Gran Juego que en cualquier guerra que haya librado los orlesianos, como me asegura casi cualquier caballero de allí. En lo relativo a los títulos, todo cambio con la llegada del emperador Drakon, que fundó el Imperio Orlesiano tal y como existe en la actualidad, y que es quien creó la Capilla. No hay figura más venerada en Orlais; en Val Royeaux, la estatua de Drakon es tan grande como la de Andraste. Drakon decidió que el Gran Juego estaba desgajando Orlais y por ello abolió todos los títulos excepto el suyo, el de señor y el de señora. Me han dicho, con cierto tono jocoso en la voz, que esta acción no puso fin al Gran Juego, como había pretendido Drakon. Ahora los señores y señoras acaparan títulos oficiosos, en vez de los oficiales, como el de "glorioso patrón de Tessus Klay" o "tío del campeón de Tremmes". Es un dolor de cabeza recordar esos títulos, y uno se estremece al pensar en los pobres chambelanes que hay en las puertas de los bailes y que deben recitarlos a medida que cada invitado entra en el salón. La aristocracia también es distinta a la de Ferelden en otros aspectos. El derecho de los orlesianos a gobernar proviene directamente del Hacedor. No existe el concepto de la meritocracia ni la más ligera noción de rebelión. Si uno no es noble, aspira a serlo... o, al menos, aspira a llevarse bien con uno de ellos y siempre va en busca de ser apadrinado por los que están mejor situados en el Gran Juego. Y luego están las máscaras y los cosméticos: no había visto tanta pintura desde que estuve en las perreras de Pináculo. Pero eso ya es otra historia. ''--De Más allá de la Espina de Hielo, del bann Teoric de las colinas Occidentales, 9:20 del Dragón'' }} Referencias en:Codex entry: The Orlesian Empire ru:Кодекс: Орлесианская империя